Symphonies & Souls I: Reckless Or Selfless?
by Crystallion12
Summary: {Book 1} Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a RAPIDLY dying cousin, trapped in an unstable icy cavern with a CANIBALLISTIC dragon, after being ambushed by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend. [Rated T for injury, Set in S2 RTTE]
1. Chapter 1- Trapped

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury.**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, most likely Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Trapped**

"OWW! Hookfang?! Hook- Er...Ugh... Hiccup?!"

A voice screeched through the silence, and the sound of ice shards hitting the floor pierced his ears. Snotlout gasped, pain shooting through his arm. As he shifted the last piece of ice off his back, he staggered to his feet, already breaking into a desperate run.

He began to search through the rubble, hoping, praying, he would find...

"Hiccup? Is that you, you reckless idiot?" His remark was barely a whisper, his throat parched, and sore from screaming and calling out. He heard an faint moan, and he rushed forward, spotting a limp hand from under a shard of ice. He rushed over, trying to ignore the obviously broken arm he held to his chest; something told him he got lucky...

Unfortunately, he was proven right. Just as he threw that chunk of ice away, he could tell the arm was broken. In one of the weirdest ways, too.

Trying to push away the rising lump in his throat, he proceeded to remove each piece of ice, one by one, off his cousin's limp body. He occasionally heard a whimper or a moan, but the dark-haired youth was more concerned when he tried to lift off a large one over his body, only to find it was in a rather... Odd angle. Moving to the others, he finally got Hiccup's head free. Luckily, it was a matter of it was just blocked from sight, and nothing actually landed on it. Snotlout couldn't help but heave in relief.

"S-s-sn-n-no-o-o-o-t-tt-l-l-l-o-o-u-ttt?" He chattered, his normally cheery and energetically nasally voice soft and quiet. It shattered his heart, and all he could do was give him a frightened look as he released him from an icy prison-

-Well, not completely.

He could see it clear as day... It was somewhat hard to miss the large ice chunk lodged in his side.

"Oh Thor..." Snotlout whispered, hand hovering just over his gaping mouth. Hiccup looked completely oblivious to it, his expression blank with what Snotlout knew was pain. "Right, right... Hold it together, Snotlout... Ok, Hiccup? No, you're not listening... Oh no... Are you going into hypothermia? Oh no... Oh no no no..."

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup snapped, lifting his head slightly. Tears threatened to fall from his eyelids, but he somehow held them back. _No point in crying_ , he told himself roughly. _We all die in the end anyway_. Hiccup reached up with one hand, shaking as he laid it on the cold ice, gruesomely covered in red blood. His blood.

Hiccup attempted to avoid throwing up, but soon the sense of nausea conquered him and forced him to the side, agony erupting throughput his entire body as he retched.

Snotlout wrinkled his nose, although Hiccup couldn't blame him.

It wasn't exactly a very pretty sight.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

"Ok, that's it... There we go, oh, that's _disgusting_... Right... Better?" Snotlout asked, as Hiccup finally stopped, gratefully resting his head in a very disgusted and concerned Snotlout's lap. He apologised weakly in a tiny voice, as his cousin assured him they would be fine and get out... Which while it sounded amazing, Hiccup knew how slim the chances were he would even survive the next five hours; To get out alive didn't sound exactly promising.

"To-ooth-l-l-less... Tooth... Less. We need... Dragons." Hiccup groaned and gasped, occasionally biting his tongue in a vain attempt to dim the burning pain in every single corner of his body. He swallowed back the bile in his throat, although the taste lingered horribly in his mouth.

Snotlout agreed quietly, looking around. They were trapped in an icy cave, surrounded by spiky walls of strange, turquoise ice. The surface had caved in, trapping them inside with large shards and spikes of ice as big as a dragon scattered everywhere. The cave was rather dark, only light enough to see the walls and the dangerous shards.

He saw absolutely no way to escape, a light source of any kind, or a possible entrance to another cave, or at least something useful... All he saw was ice, blood, and unfortunately, vomit... The cavern's temperature rivalled that of Berk's winters.

He sighed in defeat. "There's nothing here but ice. No means of escape, light, as far as I can see... I have no idea where they are, if they're hurt..."

"Or dead." Hiccup dead panned in a hoarse whisper, crying out in pain when he shifted slightly.

"Whoa... Calm down, come on, work with me here." Snotlout cried, desperate to keep Hiccup as still and calm as possible in his condition.

"Well, I _would_ , gladly in this situation, but as you can clearly see... I _can't_." Hiccup hissed, eyes narrowing up at the youth. Snotlout cursed under his breath, looking up at the ceiling... No, that was _definitely_ not an option. Even if Toothless was here to shoot the roof, Snotlout was certain the ceiling would wind up collapsing on them all, killing them all- or at least Hiccup... So yeah, that plan was out of the question.

He turned his attention back to the fatally injured young man, wishing he could do more... Or could he?

Obviously, with the giant ice spike pierced through him. He thought bitterly, very tempted to punch himself. He was practically reeking with concern and frustration, made generally from Hiccup's condition and his overall _helplessness_. And he hated it. What he hated even more, was the horrible feeling that was guilt, resting in his chest. Wasn't _he_ the one who suggested they go together like this...?

 **0o-OoO-o0**

The previous night, as everyone else was settling for bed Snotlout and Fishlegs were instead having a heated argument, which in itself, wasn't that strange or uncommon at all.

What was different was their choice of topic- Hiccup. Just because Hiccup and Snotlout were cousins, didn't mean they spent all the time together in a warm light. To be honest, they just looked more like close friends to the naked eye, who didn't really address their relations and hid their real feelings for each other.

The dragon geek was telling Snotlout he should spend more time with his cousin, especially since their leader had no family at all aside from his father his uncle, and Snotlout, everyone aside from the latter being on Berk; so Snotlout was his nearest family member, at least by blood.

Hiccup had been spending the next morning doing nothing, until a certain had come up to him with a surprising request; to spend some quality time together.

Snotlout had been spending the night thinking about his argument with Fishlegs, and wondering if it was true. In the end, he had realised Fishlegs, as much as he hated to admit it, was beyond the description of right.

They both had colliding interests; Snotlout liked fighting and creating or helping with the occasional prank, while Hiccup enjoyed things like blacksmithing, reading or drawing- So they spent the day doing the one thing they both loved. Flying. The dragons were also loving it, especially when they raced across the ocean, and joined one another in a daring free fall. Everything had been perfect, but of course, nothing _stayed_ perfect... Not for long.

It was just then, in that very moment, that Hookfang came to an abrupt halt, nearly crashing into a surprised Toothless. Only moments later, Hookfang was struck by an arrow to the ribs, which accidentally threw Snotlout from the saddle, sending the Dragon Rider hurtling towards the ground. Hiccup and Toothless went diving after him, catching the boy just in the nick of time.

Unfortunately, this left Hookfang fighting to stay aloft, eventually falling into the freezing ocean. He had to fight to overcome the nets in the water, by some miracle escaping the trap.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Snotlout on Toothless were avoiding nets and arrows of their own, which they soon realised was done by Ryker and the Dragon Hunters. Toothless was soon hit, and sent flying towards the large glacier with his two passengers, and after that, everything was black.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

So, ironically, it was Fishlegs who was responsible, but Snotlout had suggested it and chose to offer the day, that was supposed to be fun, that instead turned into a living hell.

Snotlout winced, unable to take his gaze off of the ice shard in his cousin's side, dug in like a knife through butter; He could tell it would likely become infected soon if he didn't do anything. Which he knew translated into death. And who knew what else could be going on there- internal damage was a certain, internal bleeding, nearly impossible to avoid. But that was only the start, he knew. What if his nerves were... No, he couldn't think like that.

Snotlout knew that ice shard couldn't stay there...

But what could he do?

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, so this isn't anything amazing or glorious, but I wanted to start my whole 'Snotlout and Hiccup' trend. It's a topic I feel needs to be explored, a heck of a lot more, and I do believe they are cousins, like in the books... It just makes sense.**

 **So heh. That's it for now, but I really don't know how long this'll go for. Sorry if Snotlout seems a bit OOC, but I'll definitely try my best to be as accurate as can be.**

 **Also, another little notice; I will be doing a One-Shot probably relatively soon, and I think it'll be a well received Humour fic... Hopefully.**

 **HAVE MY COOKIES!**

 **Crystallion12.**


	2. Chapter 2- Pesky Hunters

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury.**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, most likely Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER TWO: Pesky Hunters**

Hookfang stormed through the trees, absolutely fuming. Flickers of flame escaped his

About now, his precious, idiotic but well-loved rider would be calming him, and keeping him in control, but no dragon or viking was around to quench his anger, so he only had one option left; use it.

His side still burned with pain from the impact of the arrow, but he ignored it.

The last time he saw the others, they were falling towards the icy glacier, roaring and screaming. It tore at his heart, knowing they could be dead... He paused for a moment, suddenly reconsidering what he was doing; shouldn't he be looking for them?

He slithered between the trees, coming out to peak over the edge of a cliff.

He saw the Dragon Hunter Fleet, docked at the shores of the coastline. He saw men filing out of the boats, Ryker shouting orders and sending them on a search. Hookfang didn't need to be told who they were looking for. After making sure no one had seen him, he crept back into the thick cover of the woods, picking up the pace. He had a long run ahead of him.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

Toothless roared in frustration, holding back the plasma blast in his throat threatening to build up. He shivered, the icy walls he was enclosed in radiating a freezing temperature.

He folded his wings tight to his body, offering some defence.

He knew he couldn't risk firing a plasma blast in the cave- for one, it was ice, and two, he had no idea what the cave was like outside the walls- or, how unstable it was. Firing could cause the ceiling to come crashing down on him, possibly worse... He shuddered, having the horrible image of his Hiccup being brutally murdered by falling ice... But who was to say that hadn't already happened?

Toothless didn't want to though. Too risky, he thought bitterly, as he paced the empty space in a vain attempt to get warmer.

The fire in his belly offered some heat, but it wasn't enough. The temperature of the room succeeded the shielding level, and he had been blasting a lot before getting trapped here, which meant he would naturally be colder...

He feared for his rider's life- he feared for all of their friends, especially Snotlout and Hookfang. He was more nervous than scared for the Monstrous Nightmare, not knowing in the slightest what was going on with the big dragon. Last he saw, the Stoker dragon had one of those Dragon-Root tipped arrows in his side, causing him to become crazy and unbalanced.

The Night Fury clawed at the floor pathetically, whimpering soft and low in the back of his throat.

Where was everyone...?

 **0o-OoO-o0**

Hiccup moaned, feeling that horrible pain in his stomach and the large wave of nausea hit him for not the first time in the day... Or was it night?

He blinked in rapid succession, becoming aware of his surroundings. He was still in that horrible ice cave, surrounded by the forbiddingly cold and scary icy blue walls he didn't understand. Snotlout was sleeping against the wall behind him, knees tucked to his chest and his head rolled to the side.

The young man eyed the big, bad sharp thing still lodged in his side, and really wished this was all a dream nightmare; he even considered pinching himself, discover the truth, but he decided against it. He had enough pain already...

He sighed, wishing with all his mind and heart Toothless was here. He was worried about the dragons, he just wanted to know where they were, if they were alright...

Soon, he found sleep once again taking him under, although he went to rest terrified.

Terrified he wouldn't wake up.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 _Ryker towered over him, smiling sickly. Snotlout found himself tied against a mast, beaten up and gagged._

 _The large man leaned back, folding his arms casually; he stepped aside, revealing a bloodied corpse, mangled and disembodied- Hiccup's corpse as Snotlout screamed..._

Snotlout shot up, gasping, heart and mind racing. He felt tears escape his eyelids, as he crawled over to Hiccup, half fearing his cousin was dead.

Hiccup was laboriously breathing, like he was when Snotlout fell asleep, fast asleep but not without a pained expression. He pressed a finger against Hiccup's neck, just to be sure- soon enough, he did feel a faint pulse, and he allowed himself to slump back against the ice, wincing at the cold burst it sent through him.

The dark-haired adolescent knew he probably couldn't do anything, and that hurt so, so bad.

He sighed, checking his friend and cousin's temperature. He was already showing symptoms of hypothermia, and Snotlout hated himself for not remembering it before.

Snotlout had a nagging in the back of his head, something trying to tell him something. He decided to listen to it, and was horrified with the realisation. _Slow breathing... Weak pulse... He was having trouble speaking, wasn't he? He felt sick in the stomach... Oh no_.

Suddenly, it snapped him to reality. Despite his low IQ (not that he would admit it), Snotlout knew this probably meant Hiccup had severe hypothermia. Which was simply fabulous, as if they didn't have enough problems.

Snotlout himself was shivering, which most likely meant he would be falling under the same thing very soon...

Snotlout really wished he had listened to Fishlegs during their medical lessons (hadn't he been trying to get a cod from Hookfang?) ... He ran over what he could remember, coming to the conclusion it was probably caused by the direct contact with the ice shards- then again, the shard still stuck in him wasn't exactly helping, either. Snotlout bit his lip. He needed to get that out.

He also knew that if Hiccup didn't get medical treatment soon...

...Snotlout really didn't want to think about that.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **Ok, first thing comes first;**

 **I AM NOT A DOCTOR, NOR I PRETEND TO BE ONE!**

 **This applies to all my fan fictions! Now, I know basics, thanks to other fanfictions and those 'survival lessons' they give you at school, and this is all kinda funny... My mum's a nurse. XD**

 **I did have to research a bit on hypothermia, but I think it was worth it... Hey, it was gonna happen sometime, considering I am someone who adores a franchise's main character to get hurt... Especially when it's Hiccup...**

 **...Especially when it's Hiccup.**

 **EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIEEE! (No, seriously, we all die someday...)**

 **Crystallion12**


	3. Chapter 3- Death and Fury

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury... Also, there's references to cannibalism. Like, it's actually kinda obvious...**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, possible Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER THREE: Death and Fury**

The large dragon screeched, furious as it rammed into the icy wall once again. It could smell them, all of them!

 _Hungry, hUnGRRy, HUNNgrrrYyy... YoUUR'e hUNgrryY...!_ A horrible voice chimed in the back of her mind, nagging and taunting the dragon. The dragon swore she could hear many, so many voices, laughing and roaring at her, mocking her, each one of them skeletal corpses of her prey she used to tower over, and eat with no mercy or remorse.

She also knew, that once she was freed from this awful prison of ice and wood and metal, that terrible feeling, the desire to eat, feed, would return with the normal full force that drove the creature to feast on her own kind. Her brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers...

The Deathsong shook her head if those depressing thoughts, bitterly countering them with the circle of life. The food chain. The laws of nature. Each one making her once again feeling at ease with her way of life.

She knew and recognised the three smells in the air, while they were only faint, she had never mistaken one of her prey for another.

Very few escaped her terrible jaws, and when they did, it was by chance or sheer luck, never mercy. Mercy. It was a strange word to her, she didn't know of such a thing. When she was young, other dragonets, her friends, had tried to tell her of the emotion, show her it mattered. To her chagrin, she had ignored them, and now look at where she was.

If there anything she was guilty about, it was the end of her friends' life. The lives, that _she_ took.

Just as they were about to flood into her shallow mind and take her heart under for those brief, sane moments she treasured, the sound of a roar tore her away, and she rid herself of such thoughts, for the thoughts of food, meat and blood... She licked her chops, wishing for the sweet, savoury taste of dragons' blood on her teeth, coating her tongue. That was no doubt the sound of a Night Fury... Yes, a Night Fury... The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself, as vikings called it.

She had never eaten one before, trapped one, yes; her mind wandered into dark depths of no emotion as she took flight, gliding around the area in a desperate attempt to find the source of the desperate dragon.

Now, that she thought about it, was the dragon afraid of _her_? Did he even know she was here? Did he _remember_ her?

Such questions dwindled into nothing, as the heavenly, yet sadistic and cruel thoughts took her under, allowing her to slip into what she was, that was displayed painfully on her hind foot by those awful Dragon Hunters, oh so long ago...

She was the Dragon Cannibal...

...The Deathsong.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

Toothless roared, charging into the blue wall again. He was cold, so cold, and he had to find his Hiccup. If he was like this... He didn't want to think about that, no, he had to keep trying, he just had to.

He could hear the flapping of wings, the constant hum of a voice from outside the ice, which led him to believe there was a way out, and there was someone else here...

Who, he had no idea, but he had a hunch that it was a dragon... Possibly Hookfang?

No matter who, or what, it was, Toothless felt it was useful; or, to be precise, more useful than walls and shards of ice. And that more than enough motive to get him going.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

After what felt like hours on end of pushing against the walls, he slumped down in exhaustion. Every single muscle in his body seemed to ache. His legs felt slightly wobbly, as he stood up, and took multiple steps back to the far wall, and inhaled- Well, it was better late than never, right? He couldn't resist a light chortle a that, as he shot a powerful Plasma Blast at the wall.

The ice was incinerated and it shattered, creating a large gaping hole in the wall, as the ground seemed to shake and groan slightly.

Toothless gulped, as he stepped forward, dread seeping through his body as he walked.

He poked his black head out of the hole first, followed by the rest of his body shortly afterwards.

What he saw shocked him greatly; he saw what looked like a huge 'mining complex' as his rider and Fishlegs referred to it, from their books. He saw wood platforms that had broken off, metal support beams. In the middle, a huge hole went deep down, huge and spacious. He could tell it was abandoned, although that didn't come as much of a surprise. There was random, giant spikes of ice here and there, piercing through structures, through the rock walls.

Also, it seemed as if it was a miracle the thing was still intact and stable.

It was clearly obvious that much of the place had either collapsed, or been destroyed, but some of it looked like nothing had ever happened.

Toothless suddenly jumped, hearing a loud noise, and turned his head... And he suddenly realised he would have been safer in the cave... As in, the type of safe that keeps you away from _cannibalistic Deathsongs_...

…Which just so happened to be created from his _amazing_ luck. Wait...

 _WHERE DID HE COME FROM_?!

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah... And it's getting tense.**

 **Well, I don't really have much to say here... Other than one, totally small thing. 'cough' Excuse me, I meant request. Warning, about to get loud here, in 3, 2, 1...**

 **WHAT DO I NAME THE DEATHSONG?**

 **Yeah, this beauty is gonna need a name. Because, well, I generally don't have dragons be 'evil' in my fanfictions. It's a long story, so I think I'll save it for possible another time.**

 **HOW YOU CAN NAME HER:**

 **Well, you can leave a suggestion/list of names in a review, or if you seriously wanna go that far, you can PM me, but what I'm going to do is gather up some names, and put them onto a Poll, hopefully attached to this fic- that is, presuming I can actually figure it out.**

 **Well, that's it for now! Like always, can't guarantee the date of the next update.**

 **EVERYYDAYY A LITTLE DEATHH, FOR EVERRYYY DAYY I DIE... (Seriously, keep this in mind...)**

 **Crystallion12**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **(Sorry for how late they are)**

 **Dannrose-** Unfortunately, that is so true. I find this trait in those who don't really watch the show, and thus haven't seen the great episodes such as 'S2 E5 Race to Fireworm Island' and ' S3 E13 Total Nightmare', so they don't really know about his softer side. That's one thing among many I want to shine in this fanfiction. Personally, I agree wholly with you, completely and honestly, and one of my desires on here is to explore it, so you can expect to see such content from me in the future! Thanks for the review!

 **FabinaForever11-** Thanks! I do try my hardest, so you amazing guys can get the fanfictions you deserve! :D

 **LightningAndDeathItself218-** Sorry, buddy, but I'm afraid that's a side affect of being a Dragonite... Between you and me, It's also one I love, and now everyone knows... Well, I guess that just means we're gonna be demons from Valhalla together! Wait... No, they're from Hel... Or is it Nolfheim? I'm confused, save me... (Looks at Ipad) Oh. Right.

 **midnightsky0612-** Thanks! That's one of my main goals for all my fics, to make it interesting!

 **hixup-** Couldn't say it better myself, hixup. Maybe with a zillion extra adjectives (me in a nutshell), but still the same. And in total, there will be nine chapters to this, so stay tuned! (Thor, I sound like a commercial...) Thanks!

 **Zellona** \- Haha! Yep, we've all been there. Thanks for your review!

 **0o-OoO-o0**


	4. Chapter 4- I Catch You, You Die

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury... Also, there's references to cannibalism. Like, it's actually kinda obvious...**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, possible Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: I Catch You, You Die**

Toothless shrieked, jumping out of the way, just in time, too. The large butterfly-like dragon slammed harshly into the wall, roaring. Toothless took the opportunity, breaking into a run.

He had never ran like this before; the last time he had come close, was when Hiccup was in the ring with a non-trained Hookfang. Here, it was like Ragnarok had just arrived. His already aching legs burned, as he sprinted away from a recovered Deathsong, chasing him like a Valkyrie in Hel. The only light in the dark.

The Night Fury roared as the creature nipped his flank, drawing his attention. He screeched, upon seeing the dragon very close to his side, only a tail's length from catching him.

In desperation, he blasted the dragon in its gaping mouth, causing it to rear up and claw its jaw. He saw smoke rising from nasty burns, but that was Toothless' least of concerns right now. The Deathsong barely even recovered from the blast, as it blinked fast to try and regain its composure. Straightening its wings, the animal set sights on its prey once more, back on the chase.

Toothless roared, seeing his path had a minor issue- the platform was cut off. Panicked, he whipped his head from side to side, searching for an escape.

A moment later, he found it...

But it would be tricky.

Oh well... Nothing was easy when you were being chased by a Deathsong.

He sped up, making sure he carried that momentum, he would need it... His pupils narrowed. He could hear the Deathsong's screech, his heart pounding, mind racing, his life flashing, all his muscles burning...

...And he jumped.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you liked that Cliffhanger... Man, I'm evil... Poor, poor Toothless...**

 **Otherwise... All I have to say is this;**

 **Chapter 5- The Truth**

 **Chapter 6- We're in this Together**

 **Chapter 7- A War of Emotions**

 **Chapter 8- Fire & Ice**

 **Chapter 9- Safe and Sound/Here to Stay**

 **DIEEE!**

 **Crystallion12**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **FabinaForever11-** Thanks! I appreciate it. :)

 **midnightsky0612** \- MWAHAHHA! Well, now you can worry about Toothless as well... 'Evil grin, followed by evil laugh'.

 **Also, thanks to all of my followers, reviewers, and those who have favoured all my fanfics!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Truth

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury... Also, there's references to cannibalism. Like, it's actually kinda obvious...**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, possible Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: The Truth**

"To-o-o-t-h-hhh-l-ee-ss?!"

Snotlout whipped his head up, alert. He saw his cousin, now awake again, weary eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

"Wh-h-at?" He asked through chattering teeth, holding Hiccup's head closer to his chest. Hiccup tried to say something else, but Snotlout hushed him quickly. He needed to save his strength for a possible rescue, no matter the gradually dropping odds.

To say Snotlout was shocked, when he heard the familiar dragon's roar again, was an understatement.

 _Thunk_. Both boys jumped, still as the cave shook. They both heard Toothless again, scratching the icy wall separating them, but it was soon blocked out by a loud, shrill shriek that sent shudders down their spines. While Hiccup couldn't remember the cry, Snotlout sure as hell could.

The Deathsong.

He didn't get much space or time to imagine, as he heard the faint build-up of a powerful Plasma Blast.

Snotlout gulped. Hell was surely about to break loose.

0o-OoO-o0

As he prepared a fire blast, Toothless could only pray they weren't pressed against this particular wall. If they were, then he'd very shortly be their cause of death. He nearly stopped the blast out of that fear, but continued none the less. It was a risk he'd have to take.

BOOM! He watched as the wall collapsed beneath thick smoke, impatiently waiting for it to clear- and when it did, his heart skipped a beat and leaped for joy.

Hiccup. _His_ Hiccup.

Blinded by joy and relief, he sprang forward, completely forgetting the extremely confused Deathsong behind him, and the one Snotlout with shock and dread on his face.

He ran straight to him, a giant gummy smile on his face, oh, the idioti-

Oh... The idiot...

His ecstatic expression swiftly melted, into one of horror and plain terror. His eyes were glued to Hiccup's pale face, and they switched from it, to the pool of blood underneath, to the worst thing in his life, that giant spike lodged in _his_ Hiccup's stomach! HIS HICCUP! In that brief moment, everything disappeared. All tameness vanished into thin, tight air. _His_ Hiccup... _His Hiccup_ was... Was... Was d-de-dead...!

He screeched, about to fire a Plasma Blast at the wall, and ready to murder everyone and everything in sight, when he felt strong but limp arms push his head forcefully and claws pierce harshly into his back end.

"TOOTHLESS! Are you tr-rying to get us ki-l-l-led?!" Snotlout yelled, but it was a failed attempt to reign the dragon in.

'Shut up and listen to the boy, Night Fury!' The Deathsong bellowed, unrelenting its grip on the smaller dragon it called prey.

It was a miracle that the creature had agreed to help the muscular, annoying twerp, to hold down this lunatic Night Fury. It also was unbelievable to it, that this dragon had a name! Dragons only ever got names, when they were elderly, or achieved great, or terrible things- what _ever_ had this beast done to get a _name_?! Killed everydragon its nest? It couldn't have been anything good, that was for certain!

'YOU DON'T HAVE A RIDER! A RIDER YOU LOVED-" Toothless howled, swallowing a lump rising in his throat. ' _SOMEONE YOU LOVED MORE THAN YOUR OWN LIFE!_ \- I KNOW YOU DON'T- YOU WOULDN'T KNOW, WOULD YOU?! BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS- YOUR, DEMONIC, SINFUL LIFE, DOESN'T DESERVE IT! _YOU DON'T DESERVE_ _ **HICCUP**_!' Toothless bellowed so loud, their ears were hurting.

Fighting against Snotlout's weakening pull and the wretched dragon's claws, Toothless only felt blazing fury from his rapidly deteriorating sanity levels. He roared in his burning throat, and thrashed his entire body. He couldn't stop this awful feeling, his body and mind slipping into insanity...

' _ARE YOU SERIOUS_?! SO, THAT HAS TO MEAN _WE_ HAVE TO _DIE_ TOO, DOESN'T IT?!' The Deathsong howled, digging in deeper with its claws.

Snotlout, in that moment, was the hero of the hour. Because even though he wasn't smart, he suddenly realised Hiccup was _everything_. On the scale of emphasis, he was _**EVERYTHING**_ to Toothless. Toothless' _ENTIRE freaking WORLD._

"TOOTHLESS! Hiccup's fine!"

Dead silence filled the cave. Toothless whipped his head around, and took the opportunity. He wriggled out of the Deathsong's painful grip, and slowly was released from Snotlout's uneasy and cautious arms. He crawled pathetically over to his fallen rider, and nuzzled his head, sucking in a breath... He was breathing.

Toothless felt so many emotions in that moment, so many that he didn't know what to do.

So he just slumped down, silent. He watched Snotlout fall against the wall, and the Deathsong sit down, out the corner of one eye. With a sigh, he laid down beside his unconscious rider, pain etched and each face.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

She honestly didn't know any more.

Her original intent was to kill everyone in this cave, but now... She just didn't feel like it. Maybe it was the Night Fury, who was inevitability similar to herself, the thick smell of blood and melted ice in the clammy air, or the slowly dying humans. Actually... Normally, none of those bothered her, so maybe she just wasn't hungry.

She kept imagining just pouncing on that unsuspecting Night Fury, tearing into his no doubtedly juicy flesh... And while a bit skinny from lack of food, she was near certain that boy would also be delicious. She'd leave the dying one.

She couldn't deny it. She didn't want to kill them. She didn't want to KILL. Not humans, and certainly not dragons! But

 _Come on, you idiot... This is what you were trained to do_... She thought viciously. _It's your life or theirs_...

So why couldn't she...?

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **Whoo! That took longer than I would of liked... Courtesy of stupid updates, and a sore body.**

 **PS- The next 'This Is War' update should be up within this week or the next. ;)**

 **Chapter 6- We're in this Together**

 **Chapter 7- A War of Emotions**

 **Chapter 8- Fire & Ice**

 **Chapter 9- Safe and Sound/Here to Stay**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **FabinaForever11-** Thanks! Things are starting to get heated here, so be sure to stay tuned!

 **LightningAndDeathItself218** \- Aww... Don't despair! There's still hope... Totally. Well, be grateful, you Dragonite! I cut down on the Hiccup action here! XD. Thx for the review, Buddy!

 **Also, thanks to all of my followers, reviewers, and those who have favoured all my fanfics!**


	6. Chapter 6- We're in this Together

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury... Also, there's references to cannibalism. Like, it's actually kinda obvious...**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, possible Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER SIX: We're in this Together**

The next time Hiccup woke up, he was in the critical stage, and just about everyone was convinced he would die, as cruel as it was.

His words were barely much of anything, although he did seem a little concerned by the giant butterfly-like dragon in the room. He even mumbled something about fluffy unicorns and puffy pink clouds, which honestly was more concerning than his dangerously low temperature... Even the Deathsong backed away a bit and gave him a worried look.

'You alright there?' It asked, Toothless, of course, being the only one who could understand the dragon.

The Night Fury's toxic green eyes narrowed, and his tail subconsciously looped around Hiccup's right ankle. 'Why would you care?!' He snapped, refusing to make eye contact with the stunned dragon. He finally looked over, disapprovingly leering. 'Never mind; let me rephrase that for you... Hmm...' The sleek black dragon made a mock concentrated expression, the anger never leaving his thin slits of pupils. 'What abou- Oh! How about, since WHEN did you care? About anything?!'

The Deathsong opened its jaws to retort back at him, but he was cut off by the other dragon. 'Forgive me, I appear to be very forgetful right now! Since when did you care, about anything or anyone other than your own as-'

 _Crack!_

All heads (aside from a now unconscious Hiccup) whipped around to the gaping hole in the wall, where to their dread and horror, they watched as one supportive beam at the far wall collapsed, taking the structure on top down with it.

They gulped and shuddered, fear filling each of them as it all tumbled down the rocky wall into the deep abyss of black below. Light tremors shook the entire mountain, and reflexively the dragons braced themselves. Only when the last of faint crashing sounds sounded, did they slightly relax, now aware of the danger.

"Ok..." Snotlout started, shaking. "That was not good. We need a plan, and quick."

The dragons were quiet, nodding in agreement. An eternity seemed to pass between them, filled to the brim with awkward silence. Snotlout blinked at them, before throwing his arms into the air. "Seriously?" He shrieked. "You're two of the most deadliest and intelligent dragons out there, and you can't figure this out?! Even Ruffnut could work this one out!"

…..Snotlout bit his lip. That last one probably wasn't true. No, definitely.

Toothless snorted at the remark, rolling his eyes. The Deathsong remained still, confused. The smaller creature sighed in exasperation. 'It's a thing. Twins, idiots...' He growled.

'Oh. Sorry.' the Deathsong muttered quietly, and Toothless' eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

'HOLD ON! You're a girl?!' Toothless roared, ignoring the annoyed glare Snotlout gave him. The Deathsong looked surprised.

'You didn't know?' She asked, somewhat horrified. Her snout heated up, and she couldn't help but laugh.

Toothless could only groan in embarrassment, wanting nothing more than to collapse and cover his rapidly heating up snout. He saw Snotlout softly chuckling to himself, obviously having figured it out long before the Night Fury.

"Ok, lovebir-" Snotlout started, but was immediately silenced by the Deathsong's shocked and furious expression, and Toothless' massacre stare.

Gulping, he moved straight to the point. "I'm not good at ideas, so it's up to you guys right now." Snotlout quickly changed Toothless' tail to auto.

The two dragons exchanged a look.

….Boy, would that be a challenge and a half...

 **0o-OoO-o0**

The only good thing going on right now was probably the fact the two were actually working together.

Snotlout sighed, watching worriedly as Toothless once again roared in exasperation at the Deathsong. The two dragons exchanged a barrage of very-colourful sounding roars and snarls, which he could translate into Norse quite easily...

He looked down, hearing his fatally injured cousin whimper again.

There had been too many of those lately, and Snotlout couldn't possibly deny the fact he was terrified. "Jus-t-t hold-d on a b-b-i-t longe-rr, Cuz..." He whispered, trying to bring him closer, despite the fact it didn't do much.

Feeling another frightening tremor underneath him, he called out to the dragons to let them know of the threats coming up.

Hiccup pathetically whined, leaning into the warmer body. Snotlout could only watch helplessly, as his cousin shuddered horribly once again. He knew that if Hiccup didn't get serious medical attention soon...

Wait... Wasn't that the second time he had thought that?

 **0o-OoO-o0**

Hookfang grumbled in annoyance, not liking his own plan.

The dragon wasn't even certain the Dragon Hunters hadn't seen him already. They knew he was on the island, that was for sure, but where?

He could only hope they didn't find him; worse, they find Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless...

Oh, why did everything have to be so messed up?

 **0o-OoO-o0**

'No, no, no! That'll add too much weight- I'd collapse within the hour...'

The dragoness hissed at him, her yellow eyes narrow slits against dried blood on her snout. That had been a recent rock shower's fault.

'Well,' she snapped, 'We might be dead within _that hour_ anyway! We'd be better off taking the risk!'

Toothless huffed, then darted over her head, nearly whipping the dragon in the process. He hovered over a support beam below their cavern, pointing at it with a talon. 'Fire at this.' He growled, eyeing her as the elegant creature soared over. 'And let it cool this time, _before_ you add the second lair.' He gestured to her bloodied, broken hind leg. 'That is, of course, unless you want a bloody and broken neck too.'

The Deathsong snarled at him, firing at the beam with her glue-like amber. It immediately started to cool, trapping the beam in a orange cocoon, just like she did for that very dragon, and the two humans trapped with them. Biting back pain in her leg, she proceeded to layer it over with another shower of amber, gliding around it.

She flew over to Toothless, hovering beside another beam in need of desperate repairs. She fired without question, watching the dragon nod In approval.

They circled around, searching for any other in-need-of-repairing structures about to kill them all.

'So...' She asked, wanting to bring up conversation.

The dragoness licked her chops, savouring the taste of blood. Her own blood... That was wrong,

wasn't it? Yes, it was... Toothless glanced at her, with a glare of disappointment and disgust reflecting in his eyes. She stopped, albeit reluctantly.

'What crimes did you commit to get your name? It's _so_ terrifying and fitting; Toothless, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself!'

Well, she never said it was a nice talk with kind words and lovey-dovey emotions.

In response, Toothless stared at her- like she was nuts.

He burst into laughter, almost losing balance at one stage. She looked at him, trying to look just confused, when in reality, she was nervous. Just _what_ exactly had _changed_ within the last decade or so among Dragon-kind?!

'Are you serious? Hiccup named me!' She blinked, tilting her head to the side. Toothless shook his head, still smiling despite himself and the given situation. 'He named me not long after we met- he named me after my retractable teeth-' He showed her, and she seemed impressed by the neat ability, and the bond between dragon and rider. '-And that's just how I go by now.' He finished.

'Huh,' she said, 'I didn't think humans were capable of such... Feelings? Is that what you call them?'

Toothless, pointing at another beam in need of repairs. She shot and welded, simply listening to the Night Fury speak.

The two dragons continued to do this, welding and securing, while exchanging thoughts and opinions (some causing fireballs to go at each other's face) about certain topics. Neither really approached anything serious, although Toothless was more than happy to brag about his amazing rider. However, it would upset him at times, although he didn't show or allow it to fully distract him.

'Well, I think we're good. Want to head back?' Toothless asked, already turned around. The Deathsong nodded, frowning as she heard a distinct crack. She looked up, and dread shot through her veins.

It was going to collapse.

'TOOTHLESS! HURRY! THE CAVE!'

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **DUN DUN DUNNN! CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I'm so evil...**

 **Chapter 7- A War of Emotions**

 **Chapter 8- Fire & Ice**

 **Chapter 9- Safe and Sound/Here to Stay**

 **Crystallion12**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **FabinaForever11-** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

 **midnightsky0612** \- Oh Thor, you're making me blush! Stop it! But all seriousness, I'd say things are in their prime now, don't you think? Thanks so much for the review! :D

 **CerebralCortex31** \- Yeah, I probably couldn't say that better myself. She has some serious issues going on there... Well, they do end with a SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER. (Sorry. XD) Thx for the Review (PS- Love your profile pic! They're so cute!)

 **Also, thanks to all of my followers, reviewers, and those who have favoured all my fanfics!**


	7. Chapter 7- War of Emotions

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury... Also, there's references to cannibalism. Like, it's actually kinda obvious...**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, possible Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: A War of Emotions**

'TOOTHLESS! HURRY! THE CAVE!' Toothless heard the Deathsong's cries, and he spun around, and looked up to see the back side of the whole structure beginning to collapse.

The dread came before the pain, oh, the blinding pain.

Suddenly, he was falling. How, he didn't know. Why? Well, he didn't know that either.

'TOOTHLESS! HOLD ON!' He saw the Deathsong diving after him, talons outstretched, and for a minute he wondered if she was doing him a favour, and making his death quick. As a unexpected sharp pain in his wing added to the equation, he saw colours flash in his eyes. A moment later, he felt a cold rock he guessed was ice hitting his back, _hard_ , as claws dug into his flank. He roared this time in pain, the sheer agony finally coming out.

The Deathsong somehow managed to catch him mid-air.

Dodging rocks as she sped to the cave entrance, she roared at him, as he complained and screamed at her.

She snorted at one.'Oh shut up, it's not tha- OWW!'

0o-OoO-o0

"Come on, you bloody idiot..." Snotlout tried not to notice the pun, and focused his attention on his cousin. Things had only gotten worse in the last hour, when the two dragons had hurried into the cave.

They had reason to believe the whole backside of the mining complex had collapsed.

That also meant that this cave was extremely unstable- and they could find themselves plunging into the depths of dark death in the blink of an eye.

Every now and then, the cave would shudder and shake, groaning at them. It seemed, that no matter where they positioned themselves, it didn't even out their weight or help the trembling at all. They were sitting ducks.

And he wasn't the only one who absolutely loathed that.

Toothless was pacing furiously, occasionally staring at the ground like it was responsible, before huffing and circling the cave once more. He would come over and nudge Hiccup, as if hoping for an answer which he knew he would never get. The Night Fury had never been good at sitting still, really, so the tight space and his dying friends didn't exactly help.

The Deathsong was just sitting quietly, thinking. Her hunger was burning stronger than ever before, and she wanted to eat Toothless for his annoying pacing, but she decided to stay quiet.

It was her fault they were here in the first place.

She wasn't going to think about it though, there was no point, and she knew it. Her pointless worrying wouldn't help them or get them any where.

Hiccup needed help from his human friends, and he didn't have it. She looked at the ice shard, wondering if she could pull that out. Would they allow it? Toothless might tear her throat out, but wouldn't it help him...?

0o-OoO-o0

 ****Hookfang had a plan.

He never said his plan would be sneaky.

Hookfang flew headstrong for the icy wall, confident in his plan... Well, as confident as he could be right now.

Stopping at the wall's surface, he eyed it. Now, how was he going to do this...?

0o-OoO-o0

'What are you doing?' Toothless hissed, standing tensely as he watched the Deathsong slither over to Hiccup and Snotlout.

Toothless only trusted her to a certain degree- not completely.

'Well,' she started quietly, 'We should probably remove that chunk of ice, I mean... Isn't it killing him?'

The Night Fury swallowed, not really liking the plan. 'Yes, but... It's risky. He could bleed out. Go into shock...' He inwardly groaned at the Deathsong's bluntness. 'It could kill him.'

'Oh... So it's a _bad_ plan?' She asked, taking a step back.

Toothless almost laughed; if Snotlout didn't stop frowning, he would have those lines permanently etched onto his face.

'No.' Toothless growled. 'It's just a stupid and dangerous plan.'

'Isn't every plan?'

Toothless looked at his feet. 'True.'

0o-OoO-o0

'I told you this was a bad plan!' Toothless grumbled, watching his poor rider whimper again.

The dragoness simply growled. 'Well, I think it's better than having him freeze to death. What would you prefer; slow death, with no chance of surviving, or a fast death, but a slight chance of survival?'

Toothless didn't have a counter remark for that. Instead, he slumped down beside her, hissing at the horrible taste of steely blood in his mouth. His jaw was aching and stiff, cold from holding the ice.

'So...' He started, 'What happened?' The Deathsong looked at him, confused. 'You know... After

we left you in the caves?'

She was quiet for a short while. 'Nothing, really. I just went on with my... Half-baked... Life.'

0o-OoO-o0

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, I know its crappy and short.**

 **And, I did originally intend to have it, so the Deathsong just randomly walked up to Hiccup, tore out the ice shard, then sort of stood there and watched guiltily as Hiccup nearly bleeds out to death... But then I was like, 'Nah', so I just settled for this junk.**

 **Hope you enjoyed...**

 **Chapter 8- Fire & Ice**

 **Chapter 9- Safe and Sound/Here to Stay**

 **Crystallion12**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **FabinaForever11-** Thanks! Your compliments always mean a lot. :)

 **midnightsky0612** \- Oh yeah... Heh heh... That's totally not me being completely heartless and evil... Or anything... XD

 **ice-cream 1991-** Oh gee, you guys! Always making me grin like a fool and blush- Back on track here, I'm glad that you feel that way! Does that mean that by the end you'll want to marry my fanfic? XD Thanks for the the review!

 **Also, thanks to all of my followers, reviewers, and those who have favoured all my fanfics!**


	8. Chapter 8- Fire & Ice

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury... Also, there's references to cannibalism. Like, it's actually kinda obvious...**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, possible Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: Fire & Ice**

"Ryker, sir!" A hunter stepped forward, as the man turned to the soldier. "It's the Monstrous Nightmare that belongs to the Dragon Riders... Sir, he just turned himself in."

The Dragon Hunters' leader stared, eyes wide and beyond shocked. "What?!" He blurted, and the soldier scratched the back of his head. "Well, sir, he just... Flew down, and roared before collapsing..."

Ryker stormed out, whizzing past the troop.

Indeed, the large dragon wasn't fighting. At all. He just lay there, wings helplessly by his sides, tongue slipped out the front of his muzzle. Two hunters stood by his flanks, tranquilliser darts in hand, but utterly confused, not needing them in the least.

"What is this?" He growled, pointing to the Monstrous Nightmare, who looked up at him, pupils dilated as he moaned pathetically.

"Sir... I believe he has given up. Without his rider, he is useless."

Ryker glared. "I thought that was the Night Fury, who only has half a tail!" The soldiers nodded. He sighed, staring long and hard at the massive beast, defeated and mournful, laid before him. Not fighting, not roaring, not even moving, at this stage. Perhaps these riders were their dragon's entire world, and life. It seemed crazy and hideous to think about, but just seeing the normally stubborn, destructive and proud Monstrous Nightmare, he couldn't help but think on It.

He knew dragons could have certain emotions; fear, sadness, anger- he didn't know they could have relationships, and he had drilled himself into believing that...

...But what if he was wrong?

 **0o-OoO-o0**

Toothless withheld a snarl; he just felt so _useless_.

Being a Night Fury, that was the strangest sensation to him; he rarely ever felt this way.

Because, well, he was a _Night Fury_. He was the most dangerous and powerful of all dragons, and the slayer of the mighty, terrible False Queen known otherwise as the Red Death.

He sulked over to Snotlout, who was nursing his broken arm while trying to keep Hiccup warm. They didn't want to move him, else they make his situation worse. Snotlout had given up his shirt to try and keep him from bleeding out, and was on a dangerous level of hypothermia himself. Toothless was even considering lighting fire to something in order to get the cave warmer, but they didn't want to risk it.

The Night Fury shivered. But not from the cold, but his thoughts and the realisation that came with it. Before, it hadn't been so bad, but now, he remember how he reacted when he thought Hiccup was dead.

Oh, he remembered.

Simply comprehending how he had reacted was horrifying. He had been ready to kill everyone, and destroy without thought. Never before had he felt that way, and now... He looked back at all the crazy dragons he had seen, heard of or fought before; now he questioned the Red Death. The Skrill had him theorising. The legendary Doomfang from the stories made him curious, not angry. And most importantly, he couldn't look at the other dragon in the cavern in the same way ever again...

The Deathsong was sat against a wall, silent with her head down. Toothless wondered what was going through her head and heart. Was she always like this? Had she once been an ordinary dragon with a normal diet? Why was she... The way she was?

He decided now wasn't the time. He would ask her, but only if they got out of here... If. Not when- no matter what he said, that was a lie, he couldn't confirm.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

It happened so fast; one minute, she was sulking against the icy wall, secretly aware of the Night Fury curious staring her way, and the next 42 seconds later, there was chaos.

Her heart rate sped into action, as suddenly a hissing noise, followed by a loud explosion erupted into the air, and the ground shook like an earthquake had hit; and she _really_ hoped that wasn't the case.

And thankfully, it wasn't.

The first sign that came with the falling ice was the tilting ground that was trembling and risking decimation. Next came the cracking outside. Only then, did she realise what was happening. The front side of the complex was collapsing, which meant two things to her; One, this whole thing was about to literally fall apart, and two, they had to get out.

'Toothless!' She roared at the dragon, who had frozen. 'This entire thing is about to fall! You need to fly Snotlout out of here! I'll carry Hiccup!'

He growled, on his feet. Snotlout was looking around, panicked, and for good reason. 'I can't fly on my own!'

She groaned, remembering that. Oops... 'Can Snotlout control your tail? Does he know how to? Because I'm afraid your rider isn't exactly in a place to do so!' Toothless nodded. 'Then we need to move, quickly!'

As she slithered over to the humans, she hissed, hearing another huge crack followed by an awful shudder. Snotlout didn't resist as she gently slid Hiccup down onto her back, using a rope Toothless had taken from the Mining Complex to hold him in place (tying it on had taken a lot of effort, and had been a nightmare in itself). She pushed away the slight hesitation and fear for his cousin's life in his eyes, and what could have been a temptation to take him back.

Toothless ran over to Snotlout, not waiting for his response as he growled, and threw him onto his back. The adolescent winced, but managed. As the Night Fury looked at the Deathsong, Snotlout tested out the tail, eventually getting the grasp of it.

Four more tremors shook the cavern, before the ground slid violently, and a huge groan escaped the structure. Snotlout screamed, as the dragons were maliciously thrown forward, along with the wall.

The wall shattered, ice chunks flying outwards, and the dragons waited no longer.

Air swallowed them, as they broke out of the cavern. But fate wasn't going to let up that easily, now, was it? No, it wasn't...

Which was exactly why it was now raining ice chunks, that could easily kill them.

Now, that was just messed up.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

"ARRGGHHHHHHH!" Snotlout screamed against the sound of Toothless' roars, as they nearly got hit brutally by a ice chunk larger than a Typhoomerang.

Being a Night Fury, a bit of dodging was no biggie. Flying through a heavy downpour of falling ice chunks was. He pushed himself to the limit, weaving in and out of the deadly rain; if he couldn't get out of this, he feared the worst. He tried to see the Deathsong, carrying his precious Hiccup, but the ice blocked his vision.

Just as they nearly got killed again, he cursed whoever or whatever caused this in the first place- because he knew very well this wasn't a natural cause. There was no way that the mining complex could have been frozen naturally like _that_. Perhaps it was the work of the gods; because, well, of course that made _complete_ sense... Yeah. It didn't.

He shoved aside the bitter thoughts, and nearly cried for joy when he realised he was almost out. Even if his hearing was deafened by Snotlout's screams of terror, it still made his heart leap for joy when he escaped the fray.

Oh boy, was Hiccup going to be proud!

Hiccup.

Oh gods. _Hiccup_.

Turning around, he searched frantically for his rider, panicking when he saw no Deathsong, and definitely no Hiccup.

Snotlout appeared to have the same dreaded thoughts, although he might have just been concerned for how he was shirtless out in the open sky. Which actually worried Toothless; sure, it was definitely much, MUCH warmer out here than in the cave, but it was still cold, and the winds were probably already giving him even more chills.

He looked at the remains of the complex, which wasn't much, just some remaining, huge ice spikes jutting out the water. He could see boards of wood and ice shards littered on the island, and much was destroyed in the fall- his toxic green eyes focused on the calming downpour.

Toothless was a Night Fury. He could go back in there, no problemo.

And just as he rocketed forward, about to enter the fray- 'WHAT, are YOU god-damned DOING?' -when he stopped.

Whirling around, he felt like he could die right there and then.

He sighed in relief, the sight before him one of the best he had experienced in what felt like an eternity. The dragon soared over to the Deathsong, carrying Hiccup, still unconscious despite all the previous commotion.

'We need to get him back to Dragon's Edge-' The words seemed to come out automatically, and Snotlout soon said the same thing, unaware of his first move. '-Now.' He tried to ignore the Deathsong's hesitation and fear. He knew she didn't want to encounter the other dragons and riders again, not now, not ever. 'We have to.' He growled for emphasis, and she nodded.

They had just turned, about to leave, when a dragon's roar entered their field of hearing, a Monstrous Nightmare's.

Hookfang.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

Toothless spun around, confused for a second, before looking down, just as he heard the sound of annoying-murderous-idiotic-hurt-my-friends-madmen-who-want-to-take-Dragon-Eye-people entered his hearing.

He groaned, ready to go into a fit.

This really wasn't his day.

Snotlout was equally pissed, and started yelling curses down at the Dragon Hunters. Toothless growled, seeing Hookfang being pinned down by Dragon Hunters. Suddenly, he put two and two together.

There was only one thing the hissing noise from before could be made by- the igniting of a Monstrous Nightmare's gel.

He realised that Hookfang had cleverly made a line of his own gel (he didn't dare question how he GOT the gel) on the icy wall, freed a captured dragon to ignite it at his command, allowed himself to get captured, freed his head to give the signal, and presto, brilliant, almost Hiccup-esque plan put into action.

How on EARTH he freaking managed to do it...? Toothless couldn't even begin to think how. Rare show of brilliance from the unlikeliest of dragons.

But now, Hookfang needed him and the Deathsong to return the favour- Hookfang needed his own hero now.

Without waiting, he growled to the Deathsong, and dove straight at the ship, shrieking in fury.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

He landed on deck with a bone-rattling thud, and immediately launched into action, pouncing, lashing and biting.

All his gathered up fury was unleashed, all the hate for what they had done- it all came out.

He could faintly see and hear Snotlout in the background, fighting despite himself. At some stage, Hookfang broke free, because he saw the large dragon throw a soldier overboard with a loud bellow. From there on out, the Dragon Hunters were helpless.

The combined fury and rage of the two dragons and Snotlout was nearly overwhelming; nearly.

That was, until a new, unpredicted, shocking, and absolutely terrifying addition came along to the party.

The one thing the Dragon Hunters had never expected was none other than the Deathsong.

And Odin's Beard, was she _mad_.

From the sky, she launched a massacre of amber, trapping not only the hunters, but the boats in her death rock. By the time they realised just what was going on, it was basically too late, and only a dozen men or so managed to go overboard before they were trapped. Those men included Ryker, but they decided to let it go.

Not dwelling any longer, mostly in fear of reinforcements, the three dragons and riders sped away, tearing through the air.

Hookfang spent a silent moment, simply staring at the Deathsong. Tons of emotions ran through him, as did questions, but he left them unattended for the time being.

Right now, they had to get back to Dragon's Edge, before Hiccup died.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

"Ryker, sir-" The hunter, swimming up to their leader, coughed up water, exhausted.

"We still have one ship, that we could chase them in-" he paused, coughinh up again. "-The men have already boarded, should we follow them from a safe dista-"

"Don't." Ryker growled. The guard stared.

"Let them go..." He said lowly. "But we do NOT speak of this, EVER AGAIN. Viggo will not be told of this ENTIRE incident."

His men were confused by it, but didn't dare question it, to which Ryker was glad.

He didn't need anyone knowing about his true thoughts, for the Dragon Riders and their bond with their companions.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **Whoa... We're already here? I am thoroughly surprised... But of course, in a good way...**

 **I must say, I'm not sure whether or not this chapter turned out how I wanted it, but I'm still proud, despite it all.**

 **PS- Sorry for the long wait- but, good news, the holidays are here now, so there's gonna be two weeks of fanfiction for me! WHOO HOO! UPDATES GALORE!**

 **Last Chapter: Chapter 9- Safe and Sound/Here to Stay**

 **Crystallion12**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **FabinaForever11-** Thanks! One more chapter to go! :)

 **alejg-** I'm afraid I don't know or speak Spanish (it is Spanish, right?), but using a handy tool known as Google, I could translate it, and I must say, thank you so much! I appreciate it, honestly. I'm thinking the last chapter will be quite long, but I can't be certain. I don't care how many times I say it- Thanks so much!

 **LightningAndDeathItself218-** Really? Awwww, I think my heart just burst into a million Toothless'! Thank you... 'Runs through the screen, effectively breaking physics, and bomb dives you in a giant hug'. CUDDLESSS! :D :D :D

 **xBubbleGirlx-** Wow, you guys are all just so amazing! I feel so spoiled... I'm grinning so hard right now, I'm afraid that my mouth will fall off! Thanks so much!

 **Also, thanks to all of my followers, reviewers, and those who have favoured all my fanfics!**

 **We're almost there... Ah, don't you just love that oh so bitter-sweet feeling?**


	9. Chapter 9- Safe and Sound (Here to Stay)

**Re** **ckless... Or Selfle** **ss** **?**

 **A HttyD Fanfiction**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Rated T** **f** **or Graphic/Detailed Blood and Injury... Also, there's references to cannibalism. Like, it's actually kinda obvious... Oh, and as the last chapter surprise, we get a swear word! Yay!**

 **Genres are Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Set in Race to the Edge, mid-Season 2, after Ep.9**

 **Warnings- Head canons, such as the cousin-relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout will be displayed. Also, possible Hiccstrid later on.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Having a slowly dying person in your arms after being attacked is bad enough. Change the details to, I don't know, maybe a** _ **RAPIDLY dying cousin**_ **,** _ **trapped**_ **in an** _ **unstable icy cavern**_ **with a** _ **CANIBALLISTIC**_ **dragon, after being ambushed and currently hunted by Dragon Hunters, with ABSOLUTELY no means to call for help? Welcome to Snotlout's amazing weekend.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **CHAPTER NINE: Safe and Sound (Here to Stay)**

"I can't believe this actually happened! Oh, Thor, what if-" Fishlegs was pacing back and forth, fearing for his friend's life, as was everyone else.

He was silenced by the Deathsong's hiss, perched on the edge of the platform, wings tucked to her sides and her eyes locked on the door. She had proven she was quite intelligent, understanding of what was at stake, and what was going on.

Thanks to her burst of speed, and going ahead, she had gotten Hiccup back to Dragon's Edge before they had officially lost him.

Not long after, Snotlout, Hookfang and Toothless arrived, the latter having to explain everything in a few short lines as the other riders basically panicked; the twins pointing weapons and the dragons readying fire at the Deathsong, Astrid holding Hiccup in her arms, and Fishlegs whipping his head back and forth, unable to take it all in (he ended up fainting).

From there, they sent Airmail to Berk, and help made its way over with Stoick and Gobber in tow. Gothi said they needed to perform surgery, and they had to wait outside, which was where they were now.

The Deathsong knew she was being stared at.

Everyone except Toothless and Snotlout, wrapped up in blankets and warm clothes, were afraid to be too close, although, to her relief, Hookfang trusted her enough to stand by her side, warming her up with his body heat to fight the remains of the icy cavern.

Toothless was sat at her other side, much closer. He worried and cooed in anticipation, worried sick. And now, after getting to know Toothless, she couldn't really blame him.

She herself had grown quite attached to the boy, despite barely knowing him. The Deathsong sighed, looking at her tail curled at her feet.

She just hoped they would eventually accept her.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

The door swung open, one of the healers stepping out. Everyone immediately stood upright, holding their breaths.

"The operation was successful-" She said, and everyone released their breath. "-But it's going to be one heck of a battle. Although if anything, it's the hypothermia and blood loss we're concerned about."

"But he's going-" Snotlout sneezed, "-To be alright?" He looked at her pleadingly. "Right?"

She looked up at group of faces- the entire gang and their dragons were there, somehow managing to fit on the platform(she had no idea how that was even possible, although Barf & Belch and Meatlug were hovering in the air). She slightly cowered at the sight of the huge Deathsong, despite how concerned it looked... Huh, she was almost cute...

She nearly laughed, seeing even the Night Terrors were waiting for her response.

She spotted the leader, known as Smidvarg, looking absolutely adorable and helpless, clearly worried for the leader of the outpost. Now now, she couldn't say no to him. "He'll be alright, just be on guard for anything- it's going to be rough, I think."

"Can we see him?" Astrid asked, and the healer paused, hesitant.

She sighed, knowing very well they wouldn't take no as an answer. "Fine... But single file, please." The other healers walked out, passing glances and nods to the group as they passed, probably walking back to their dragons. Because they wanted to be safe he was going to pull through, they would be staying for a week or so, residing in the stables with their dragons. Stoick and Skullcrusher had requested someone to fill in for them on Berk, (hopefully not Spitelout, with his huge fat ego) and Gobber would probably stay until he went.

As for the Deathsong? Well, no one really knew what she was going to do. They just figured it would all work out in the end.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

The Deathsong watched as the twins, named Ruffnut and Tuffnut, exited the hut, looking slightly disappointed at the short time they were inside.

She had sit here, watching as the others made their way in to see Hiccup, and came out, before going off to their own huts for a bit of rest. The dragoness watched as that Astrid girl walked inside, and the boy's father began talking to one of the woman who saved his hatchling's life- no, wasn't it 'children' for humans? She shook it off with a heavy sigh, racking her brain. It seemed, no matter what she told herself, going in to see him wasn't a good idea...

The others would probably be panicking, even before she set a foot in the doorway- there was no way they would let her in, and she knew it. They didn't trust her, and for good reason- she was a cannibalistic, amber-trapping, demon creature with wings. A monster.

She bit her tongue, remembering how she had nearly killed and eaten each one of these strange humans, and her fellow dragons- her own kind. Before, it had only seemed natural- they deserved to suffer as she had- but now...

Now... It made her sick to the stomach. To be honest, the mere thought of fresh meat made her feel awful on its own- she didn't know how she could possible return to her home on Melody Island.

All she wanted with those poor dragons, still stuck on the island in her amber, was to free them, and just pray to the gods above and the stars that they could forgive her.

Dragons were supposed to eat fish; not other dragons.

She broke that, and it was horrible, sinful- she didn't deserve to live... She didn't deserve this chance.

The riders should have killed her on sight- it would've been safer. She feared that her cannibalistic instincts would come back, any moment now, and she would lose control. Kill them all, tearing through their flesh...

Suddenly, her words came true. And it wasn't pretty. At all.

Her stomach lurched, her neck arching forward. She vomited the meagre contents of her stomach, right on the spot, and she was barely aware that the others were staring worriedly and shouting. She felt her stomach twist and turn, eventually sending her falling forwards.

She felt a strong neck underneath her own, scaly and warm. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the blurry outline of Hookfang, growling worriedly at her.

A hand rested on her shaky neck, and she looked up to see Snotlout. "Hey... Come on, let's get you settled down..."

That was the last thing she heard, as she blacked out into unconsciousness.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

Snotlout walked into the clubhouse, trailed by Hookfang.

He still had blankets wrapped around his shoulders, still having the chills from the previous events, his arm to his chest with a cast on.

Astrid, Stoick and the others were already sat down, with the exclusion of Gobber, who had the unfortunate (and very disgusting) task of cleaning up the Deathsong's mess.

"Hey," Astrid said, waving him over, "Come on, you mutton head, and sit down."

Snotlout smiled; he knew, deep down, no matter what, his friends were his family, and they loved him- deep down, in certain situations, under specific conditions, of course... So, basically, only when he nearly dies from freezing in a ice cavern, with a cannibalistic dragon, with a broken arm, was he treated in this way. Especially by Astrid.

He sat down beside her, Hookfang walking over to the far wall and curling up beside Meatlug.

"So..." Fishlegs said, "Just out of curiosity, how did you... Train... The Deathsong?"

The adolescent paused, eyes now on him. How did he respond...? "Well," he started, "I didn't." The others blinked. "I didn't really train her, so to speak. She sorta... Just changed allegiances. Don't ask me how or why... She must of realised it wasn't right... I guess..." Everyone suddenly froze.

"Wait..." Tuffnut spoke lowly. "The Deathsong is a girl?!"

Snotlout nodded, and everyone's jaw dropped. He and his dragon immediately broke into laughter, the group's expressions priceless. "How... Did you... Not know?!" He gasped between wheezes, and he soon received a punch from violent woman to his good shoulder. "Ow! Hey, that's my good arm!"

Laughing, he leaned back, his mind drifting to the Deathsong. "Hey... What are we going to do... You know, about the Deathsong."

The others were silenced, until Stoick spoke up. "Couldn't the dragon stay here?"

Everyone blinked at their Chief, shocked simply at the concept. Snotlout honestly didn't mind the sound of it, albeit it sounded a bit scary. He still got the creeps from the dragoness...

"Are you _serious_?! It's the Deathsong! Have you _NOT_ heard of what it does? What about its diet?" Fishlegs shrieked, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. The twins slumped, clearly waning the dangerous dragon around in their everyday life.

"Well, she could become a valuable defence means- almost like the Night Terrors." Stoick explained.

He pressed on with his point. "It may be a risk, but it's better off than leaving her to her own business- and have the option to take more lives. Is it not?"

The riders exchanged looks, everyone except one being convinced- Fishlegs, who was now being looked at expectantly.

"What?" He cried. "You can't expect me to want a Deathsong on Dragon's Edge! It nearly _ate me_!"

Astrid snorted. "It nearly ate all of us, Fishlegs. But it's worth the risk, and it'll be saving lives of dragons. I say we ask her if she wants to stay."

"YES! Whoo hoo- Oh Thor, this is the best thing ever!" Tuffnut jumped out his seat, dancing with his sister. They clanged helmets, and slumped to the floor grinning like fools. Fishlegs whimpered, tapping his finger together nervously.

Astrid stood up, hands on hips. "All in favour of the Deathsong staying on Dragon's Edge, say I."

Fishlegs whimpered even louder, as a chorus of Dragon Riders answered her.

 **0o-OoO-o0**

Hiccup blinked, groaning. Oh, his head...

"Toothless..?" He managed to slur out, and was received with a happy coo, a wet tongue to the face, and a overjoyed Night Fury face.

He laughed weakly, reaching a hand up to wipe the saliva off his face.

Toothless jiggled in his spot a bit more, causing his rider to smile faintly. Hiccup became concerned, seeing bandages around his paw, tail, and a wing cast. He suddenly remembered what had happened, and sucked in a breath. "Snotlout?" He called out, worried.

He appeared to be back in his own hut on Dragon's Edge, nice and toasty like he knew it.

"Well, good morning. No, wait... It's afternoon, you mutton-head." Hiccup grinned, seeing his cousin come into view. He looked a bit peachy, but overall, the stubborn knuckle-head looked alright. He sighed with relief internally.

He sat in a chair beside his bed, giving Toothless a pat on the head. Hiccup noticed his broken arm with a snort. Well, it was quite a situation, so it only made sense he would be injured too. Speaking of which, everything hurt. Except for his numb ankle. "So, cuz, how are you feeling? I did have to keep you warm in that cave for hours, so you may as well pay up with cooperation here."

Hiccup sighed; typical Snotlout. "Well, thank you for that. And I feel great- I could run a marathon!" After a moment, he gave him an unamused look. "...Although honestly, I feel like shit." He laughed, as Snotlout's eyes widened to saucer size and his jaw dropped a million feet.

"Hiccup! You naughty boy!" He mockingly shouted, and was tempted to hit him. His cousin smirked.

"Awww, can't hit me? If only I wasn't recovering..." Hiccup covered his head with his arms, as Snotlout gave him a threatening glare. A few minutes later, he left to go get a healer, leaving him alone with Toothless; or so he thought.

His head whipped up, as a soft growl filled the room. He spun his head around, as he sucked in a breath.

What was the _Deathsong_ doing here?!

Just as he was about to scream, Toothless slipped his head under Hiccup's arm, purring. Hiccup stared at his dragon, shocked, his heart rate increasing as the dragon slowly stepped completely out of the shadows.

It cocked its head onto one side, its pupils wide and un-Deathsong like.

"Uh... Hello... Nice... Dragon...!" The Deathsong made a clicking noise, looking at Toothless in a questioning manner. The Night Fury gave it a soft roar, and the dragon slowly crept up to his bedside, so its face was only a few feet from him.

He edged as far away as he could from it, terrified. What mind controlling powers had it used on Toothless?!

Fearing the worst, as it lowered its head close to his face, he squeezed his eyes close, and hugged Toothless tight, glad his last moment was with Toothless, even if he was mind-controlled... He sucked in his breath, waiting, dreading, as he realised his dragon would be next... Desperate, he clung tighter to his dragon, whining, as he felt tears slip out of his eyelids... This was it...

His eyes flew open. A scaly snout touched the side of his trembling neck, and a soft coo escaped the Deathsong.

Looking up, he stared. The dragon he thought was going to kill him, had its head pressed right up close to him, its pupils wide and remorseful as it gently nudged him again and again. One wing rested on his bed over his legs (one was broken), the other neatly tucked at its side. Its bright, vibrant colours glowed in the faint sunset rays, and he could see bandages wrapped around certain parts of its body...

Wait, what? The riders had taken care of it...?

Suddenly he realised what was going on; the Deathsong had been trained...? He faintly remembered seeing the Deathsong in the cavern, but... He had thought it was trying to kill them...

It bumped its head against him once more, and some how, that him in tears.

Toothless stepped back, watching with adoration (and a tint of jealousy) as he embraced the dragon's head, sobbing freely. Snotlout walked in, immediately smiling and leaning against Toothless, emotional himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young heir lifted his head, meeting the dragon's yellow gaze. He wasn't too sure why he just did that, but some reason it only seemed right.

As if his cousin had read his mind, he answered his question. "I'm not too surprised." He said, stepping forward. "She- and yes, the Deathsong is female- she's been in here ever since you came back, and I should mention, on _her_ back. Believe it or not, she's the reason we're here now."

The fuzzy memories coming one by one, Hiccup nodded, still in slight disbelief. He had never expected the Deathsong to be so... Compassionate.

He looked the dragoness up and down, amazed. Now that she wasn't trying to kill him, she truly was beautiful. Toothless and Snotlout appeared to be comfortable in her presence, and Hiccup wasn't far off. Looking over to next to Toothless, he spotted a pile of blankets laid out, with the imprint of the Deathsong etched on. He chuckled.

"So, I guess you've been on Hiccup duty with Toothless, huh?" The Deathsong growled excitedly, nuzzling him and shaking happily. Snotlout smirked.

He inspected a fingernail, casual. "Well, get used to it." Hiccup froze. "As long as it's ok with you, of course- the others have already agreed."

Hiccup looked at him, suspicious. "What... What are you talking about?"

"The Deathsong wants to stay. On Dragon's Edge." Snotlout said, and Hiccup gaped, staring at the Deathsong with wide eyes.

"You want to stay?" He asked, and she purred, nodding. He blinked. "Well, then... I guess we'll need another rock slab for in here. That, or you're sharing, Bud." He grinned, scratching both dragons at once.

Snotlout smirked. "So, who's on Hiccup duty first?"

The End

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **Whoo! 'Wipes sweat off brow' Oh boy... It's done... You ready for the mushiness?**

 **Oh my Thor, it's done. It's done. We're finally there. It's been so long! (Brain: Actually, Crystal... It's only been, like, a month...) SHUT UP, BRAIN! But, back on topic...**

 **Full seriousness, I'm so happy, yet I'm sad. No joke, I could cry right now. You know when authors finish their story, and say how bitter-sweet it is? Well, I can finally relate.**

 **But I wouldn't be here, without you amazing guys. I can't stop smiling right now, because I love you guys so much! THIS IS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOUUU! And in my book (correction, this book), that's a lot.**

 **So, I've only got one more thing to say down there, so I'm going to close it off now.**

 **Oh, and one more quick thing- Happy Easter! (Just eating some chocolate eggs... So it kinda reminded me.)**

 **Forever loving my fellow Dragonites, with all my heart, In all I do, signing out,**

 **Crystallion12.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **The future of 'Reckless or Selfless?':**

 **Well, long story short, I'm not absolutely sure. Basically, to sum it up, as of now, I only have a One-Shot set in this AU that is confirmed- and probably coming soon. But as for a sequel, well, that's what I want to talk about.**

 **I'd like to say that there is a possible sequel coming. When, I have no idea. And the plot? Only just going through the brainstorming here. There are two aspects I _definitely_ want to explore regarding this fanfiction, and I'll probably be putting them together, if I make a sequel. **

**So, it's practically up in the air right now. But yes, it is very possible.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **(Oh my Thor- #TryingToGraspThatThisIsTheLastTimeIDoThisForThisFanfic... Wow. That was long.)**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **FabinaForever11-** Well, we've finally made it- And Thor, has it been a long road. At least, that's what it feels like. But, on the point here, thanks for all your support! It means a ton to me. :)

 **alejg** \- It is/was your birthday? Well, well then, congrats, if that's the case! And yeah, poor translator... I now have it on my tabs, thanks to your reviews- I'm sure it'll be extra handy in the future- and yeah, I know how you feel. Updates and release dates. Ugh. And about the AU? I'll think about it, but I'm afraid it's not very likely, as I don't really do Modern AUs.

 **Eeveecat1248** \- It was? Sorry 'bout that... I must admit, I can see why. It was really going back and forth there, and I know it. I was aware of it when I wrote the chapter, but I simply had to get it out there or else I was going to die of guilt. Thanks for the review!

 **midnightsky0612** \- Oh, haha. Thanks so much for the review, and sticking with me for the journey- it means the world to me!

 **PS- All reviewers, from Chapter One to Nine, expect to receive a personal PM from me! I love you guys so much, and simply just seeing your reviews makes me squeal and grin like a fool- and I'm being serious about the latter on that one. I'm smiling right now. Honest.**

 **0o-OoO-o0**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Reviewers-**

FabinaForever11 , LightningAndDeathItself218 , Dannrose , midnightsky0612 , hixup , Zellona , CerebralCortex31 , xBubbleGirlx , alejg , Eeveecat1248

 **Followers-**

Buttercup22012 , CrystalIce AngelBlossom , Dannrose, DragonQueen3721 , Draposs , Eeveecat1248 , FabinaForever11 , Nadirose6366 , , Zellona , alejg , bluestar889 , crazed ragdoll , dance of the angels , estafania5683 , hannadaspannah , hixup , ice-cream 1991 , , ladipretender , 17 , pinkpop002 , sparksfly013 .

 **Favourites-**

, midnightsky0612 , Draposs , FabinaForever11 , Zellona , , Dragons and Kratts , Nadirose6366 , The Ink Splotches , gone-girl234 , ice-cream 1991 .

 **Thank you guys, for all your support, no matter what way it came in- I love you guys to the end of time, each and every one of you. Now, I need to step out of mushy-land, and post this! Booyah!**

 **DRAGONITES UNITE!**

 **Crystallion12.**


	10. (IMPORTANT) AN

[IMPORTANT]

Reckless or Selfless?

Author's Note: The Deathsong's name, and the future of this Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, Crystal here again, and yes, I'm not done yet. Just be patient.**

 **Now, I have already approached the topic in Chapter 9's A/N, but I felt as if I should just put this in, mainly for those who don't read A/Ns.**

 **[IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ ALL MY BLABBERING, OR WANT A SURPRISE IN THE POSSIBLE SEQUEL, I SUGGEST YOU READ THE TWO KEY PARAGRAPHS- THE ONE-SHOT, AND THE POLL.]**

 **The Future of 'Reckless or Selfless?'**

 **But I have been considering a sequel. Now, don't get excited just yet- It's still floating around in my head. As I previously said, I want to explore certain aspects in the possible Sequel- as a little teaser, here are two I definitely want to-**

 **(SPOILERS, RIGHT HERE)**

 **-The Deathsong's Past and Lore**

 **-The Deathsong's Rider, and place on Dragon's Edge**

 **So, those are the main things. But I would also (PRETTY MUCH A SPOILER) like to explore a possible relationship between Toothless and the Deathsong. What troubles they might face, being two completely diverse species. One thing I want to bring up is that they are both the last known member of their kind.**

 **(OK, OUT OF SPOILER LAND)**

 **So, yeah.**

 **The One-Shot**

 **The future of ROS is still in the air, which I explained above- as you may already be aware of, there is a One-Shot coming (relatively soon, I'm hoping) centring around Hiccup, and the to-be-named Deathsong, which will just be a cute lil' fluffy bit of Hiccupy Whump, with a sweet & motherly Deathsong.**

 **I don't know what I want to do with this fanfiction, but I'm hoping something more than just a One-Shot, which, by the way, has a confirmed name;**

 **'Hush Now, Quiet Now' Coming to your local HttyD Archives soon, from Crystallion12.**

 **Well, I think that's pretty much cleared up. MOVING ON!**

 **The Poll (the Deathsong's name)**

 **Now, if you've already voted, this here, you DO NOT need to read.**

 **But if you haven't, please do read.**

 **As you will know, if you read the topic above, there is a One-Shot coming. Aside from all the whump, there will be the naming of the Deathsong.**

 **Hiccup is the one who will name her, so the more... Creative... Names on the Poll would be more like him- however, they are not the most popular, I should mention.**

 **There is a leading option, of which I will not say, and I am in favour of it.**

 **Located on my Profile Page, you can find the Poll, and you have 6 choices. You can choose two, if you have two that you like.**

 **Do be warned, though.**

 **Some of them are hilariously awful.**

 **[THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED WHEN THE ONE-SHOT, 'HUSH NOW, QUIET NOW' IS PUBLISHED. PLEASE VOTE, SHE'S WAITING FOR YOU! :D]**

 **Closing Paragraph**

 **Ok, I'm nearly done.**

 **I've already gone ahead and Private Messaged everyone who was reviewed from when this story first went up to now, and if you review from here on out, I'll just PM you. But it might be late. Fanfiction in the works.**

 **So, to everyone who has read, liked and so on, I give you my greatest thanks. I love you guys so much, and the feels right now, oh gosh.**

 **Thank you, Dragonites! I love you! Take my virtual hugs 'n' cookiez!**

 **Crystallion12.**


End file.
